


As They Kiss, Consume

by Phoebe_Snow



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Desire, Drabble, Dream Sex, Dreams, F/M, Ficlet Collection, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Making Love, Passion, Romance, my adorable little horny bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-06 22:54:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11046036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phoebe_Snow/pseuds/Phoebe_Snow
Summary: This is a series of drabbles and ficlets that I come up with, requests or prompts found on Tumblr. Ratings may vary from all ages to adult.Title taken from Romeo and Juliet.{#1}Natasha has an erotic dream about Steve, which he happens to overhear.





	As They Kiss, Consume

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is #3 and #45 from the prompt list I reposted on Tumblr.  
> For @tabi-toast.

* * *

 

 

"Steve." The name slipped from Natasha's lips and she burrowed into her bedsheets, moaning and rolling her hips forward. Wanton moans and pants left her mouth as she curled her fingers into the covers and tugged then hard, sweat forming on her forehead.

Natasha wasn't a stranger to these kind of dreams. Oh, no. She knew them well. Steve Rogers was a frequent guest in her sleep-filled mind and it had gotten to the point that every day, Natasha would wake up wet and aching in her core.

Dreams were one thing, but actually _having_ the devastatingly sexy super soldier in her bed was another. Lucky for Natasha, said super soldier had just walked past her room.

Sleep eluded Steve tonight and he went to the kitchen with the intention of warming up some milk in the hopes that it would successfully bring him the rest he needed. However, he heard Natasha moan in her sleep. Furrowing his brow, he stopped at the door.

Maybe she was having a nightmare? It wouldn't have been the first or the last time that Steve ended up in Natasha's bed, holding her close to him to drive away her bad dreams. It had become a nightly ritual with them.

Steve took a moment to think, then he stepped forward and quietly entered his teammate's room. If she was having a nightmare, she's welcome his presence as usual and not be angry with him for invading her space. It brought a little smile to Steve's face as he mused on how close he and Natasha had grown in their friendship over the past few years.

She'd opened up to him about her past and had allowed herself more freedom to touch him now. Letting him cradle her in the dead of night countless times was a sign of that. But Natasha showed her affection for Steve in different ways. A hug here, a kiss on the cheek there, a head on his shoulder.

There was truly next to nothing of the hard woman Steve had met all those years ago on the SHIELD hellicarrier. Natasha blossomed into the person she always could be and it was beautiful.

Steve knew that there was greatness and potential inside of his partner and he believed in her every step of the way. Sure, she didn't need his praise or affirmation, but he knew that she enjoyed it nonetheless.

"Make me."

The low hiss pulled Steve away from his thoughts and he wrinkled his brow at Natasha, getting one knee on the bed as he looked down at her carefully. Moon beams shone through her window and gave him a good look at her sleeping form. Who was she speaking to?

She shook and twisted this way and that, mumbling other words too incoherent for Steve to hear. He started to feel worried. Maybe she was dreaming about the red room.

Natasha hissed and her hips bucked up, a tear sliding down her cheek. Watching this made Steve feel terrible and he raised a hand to shake her awake, to pull her away from the nightmare she was experiencing.

His hand was mere inches from her shoulder when she curled into herself and whispered one breathy word, "Steve."

Was he hurting her in the dream? Steve's skin ran cold and he shook her hard, trying to wake her up. "Nat, come on. Get up. It's okay. It's only a dream!"

A few more moans left her lips. Then, "Steve, _Steve_...please, _more_ ," in the most passionate, sultry way he had ever heard her say his name.

Oh. _Oh._

Steve now realised what kind of dream Natasha was having about him. The other Avengers may tease him and call him a boy scout, but he wasn't entirely green. Whenever a woman said a man's name like that, she was either having sex with him or dreaming about it.

The horror that initially ran through Steve when he thought Natasha was having a nightmare ebbed away and was replaced by something akin to desire and pride. He didn't know that she dreamed about him that way. Perhaps it was only a subconscious thing, but heat still crept up Steve's neck regardless.

Natasha moaned again, more quietly this time and after a few moments, she opened her eyes. He said nothing, and once she noticed him, she just stared. She breathed hard and Steve longed to stroke his thumb down the column of her pale throat.

Finally, the redhead wiped her forehead with her elbow. "What's up?" She asked him nonchalantly as if he hadn't been hearing her cries of pleasure a few minutes ago.

His mouth was dry and he gripped the side of his pants, trying to force himself not to take her in his arms and kiss away the ridiculous questioning gaze on her face. The only thing he could say was, "You said my name in your sleep."

Natasha's mouth opened, but no words came out. She merely stared at him wordlessly, yet Steve felt the fire in her eyes as strongly as the flames that were present in his own.

Then, she pulled him down to her on the bed and kissed him harshly, teeth clacking against his. As she wrapped her hands around Steve's neck, the sheet separating them fell, exposing her bare upper torso.

Steve moaned when he felt the lovely sensation of Natasha's breasts on his own chest. Her nipples were hard points and he reached between them to cup one of her soft mounds, squeezing it gently. Natasha was overcome by the sensation and moaned again. "Steve..."

"Nat, are you sure?" He pulled back and looked at her cautiously, needing to know for certain that this was what she wanted. As much as Steve longed to have her like this in his arms, he didn't want the woman of his dreams to regret their encounter.

She laughed softly. "Steve, I've been dreaming about this happening for a long time. Trust me when I say that I want this. I want _you_ ," came her reply before she slanted her mouth onto his once more, fisting her fingers into his hair.

"As you wish." Steve rolled onto the bed with her and ground his hips to hers. If this was what she wanted, he wasn't going to argue.

After all, reality was a _lot_ better than dreams.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am terribly wicked for being gone so long. I'll make it up to you this week.


End file.
